


Surf’s Up

by Roboapollo



Category: Transformers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roboapollo/pseuds/Roboapollo
Summary: An AU in which Thundercracker and Marissa meet under non-war circumstances.





	Surf’s Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a fic I wrote almost two years ago. It’s an AU in which Thundercracker and Marissa meet under non-war circumstances. 
> 
> I plan on writing a few more chapters. Enjoy!

“Hmmmm….” Thundercracker looked at the tide chart studying its figures. The swell currently was at 8-10 foot tall waves—the perfect size for a bot. Most humans would avoid surf that huge, unless if they were hardcore. Or if they were super stoked. 

“Time to catch the surf!” Thundercracker said aloud with a smirk. He turned to his small dog, Buster, petting her on the head with a finger. “That means you get to go to the beach, buddy!”

Buster, his small puggle dog, barked in affirmation. She recognized the words “surf” and “beach” from her owner.

Standing up, Thundercracker grabbed his short board, carrying it by balancing it on top of his head. With his other hand, he grabbed Buster, being careful of her small size, and headed out.

 

…

 

“Wooo hoo!” To Thundercracker, there was nothing like surfing. The anticipation of the perfect wave. The correct timing on the paddling to catch the wave. Standing up, gliding on the water on two legs as you ride the line of the curve of the wave as it crests towards the shore. The closest thing to surfing was flying, but he wasn’t in his standard form when flying, so to him, surfing was extra special. He was driven by pure stoke—the feeling of ultimate thrill and joy.

As he rode the line, he did various tricks, such as walking to the back of his board, a headstand and catching air on his board. 

Buster pranced around on the beach, playing with a stick she had found. 

He continued to surf. There were a few other surfers out there as well. He made sure to take turns and follow proper surf etiquette. Just because he was the biggest surfer, didn’t mean he had the right away. The old timers always get the right away. 

Thundercracker noticed a female in the water, surfing what appeared to be by herself. She was on a longboard. She wasn’t terrible, but she was obviously newer to the sport. 

All of the sudden, a huge wave came, wiping out many of the surfers. One of the surfers was the female, her board flying. She went under the water, being dragged down into its depths.

Buster was barking frantically. Seeing the girl go under, Thundercracker swam after her, diving into the water. He pulled her out, and brought her to shore. She wasn’t breathing. Also, her head had a gash on the side. He scanned his memory—he’d seen on TV how to do human CPR once. 

He put the song “staying alive on” and began doing chest compressions on her to the beat of the song, trying not to be too forceful. Humans who do CPR tend to break the ribs of the people they perform CPR on, which means he had to reign in his natural strength. He then placed his lips on hers and blew air into her mouth, pulling back.

He saw her shudder and cough up some water. She tried to get up.

“Easy…” he said. He helped her sit up. “Are you ok?” He looked at her, concerned.

She put a hand to her forehead, pulling her hand back and seeing blood. “I-I think so. I think I hit my head on one of the rocks underwater.”

“Looks like it,” he affirmed. 

Buster came up to them, jumping into the woman’s lap.

“Buster, no!” Thundercracker scolded.

The girl laughed as she petted the dog. “It’s ok.” 

Buster licked the girl’s face, giving her kisses. 

“Hmmm… Do you need help getting home?”

She turned to him. “That would be great.”

He helped her stand up, her legs slightly wobbly due to the loss of blood. “What’s your name, babe?”

“It’s Marissa…” she brushed her messy, long hair out of her face.

….

 

Back at Thundercracker’s pad  
Marissa was wrapped in a blanket, sitting on a couch. She was nursing a mug of tea, enjoying the warmth from the mug on her hands. Thundercracker had refused to let her go home, seeing how wobbly she was currently. He had offered to watch her for a few hours to make sure she didn’t pass out or anything from blood loss.

She looked around. Despite him being cybertronian, he was still male and his place looked like a typical bachelor pad with stacks magazines, books, a very large television screen, dirty cups near the sink. However, there was very little dust, which was surprising or other clutter. There was only two rooms in the apartment: the main room, which had a kitchen in the corner, the TV opposite of the kitchen, a couch behind the kitchen counter, and a huge bed with a white comforter on it. The other room was a bathroom with a decontamination shower, normal human shower and a human toilet.

“You want to watch a movie or something?” he asked. “I’ve got plenty to choose from” he pointed to a stack on a bookshelf. “Or you can watch DirectTV. I think there’s a marathon of Walking Dead on now.” He handed her the remote.

“Thanks, I’ll pass on the tv.”

“Oh…Uhhhh, so you like to surf huh? How long have you been surfing? Favorite spots?” He looked at her eagerly.

“I wonder if he has a lot of friends,” she thought to herself, “Or maybe he’s one of those types of guys who like being around people.”

“I’ve been surfing about five years now. I hadn’t been out in the water in awhile, and that’s how today happened—I was rusty.”

“Hey babe, you were not rusty at all. Those waves were really gnarly — even for me.” He admitted. 

She laughed. He was a total dork. Plus, he had no idea of her identity (that she knew of) and he was treating her normal. It was refreshing.

“How about yourself, Mr…?”

Thundercracker looked confused a second. Realizing his mistake, he smacked himself on the forehead. “Doh! I didn’t tell you my name! It’s Thundercracker.” He held out a hand to shake hers, a lopsided smile on his face. She took it and shook. “Nice grip.”

“Thanks. Been working on that for awhile.”

She looked at him, remembering his face as she regained consciousness. Even though he wasn’t human, the look in his eyes had been of deep concern, warm, caring, kind. She faintly remembered his lips pressed to hers as he had given her CPR. It was not a bad memory.

She shook the memory away. “Umm… what about yourself Thundercracker? What do you like to do?” Marissa grasped at straws. She wasn’t very good at social conversation. Work-wise, she could converse and articulate herself easily. 

“Well, I like to watch TV, write screenplays, go on adventures with Buster.” At the mention of her name, Buster looked up from where she had been sleeping and came up to her owner, in which he pet her head.

“Buster… funny name for a girl dog.” Marissa noted.

“Hey! She is one tough lady in a tiny package,” Thundercracker said with a wink. 

 

...

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
